


.○ cuddling ○.

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Couple, Cuddle, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, hate this, hi, theres some cuddling, uh, yeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some cute lloyd x akita fluff because i was in the moodliterally stayed up until 5 am reading zane x reader fluff;also whats a smut im dumb
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Akita
Kudos: 20





	.○ cuddling ○.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel weird writing this

_

_no ones P.O.V_

after Lloyd bandaged Akita's broken leg, he took a rest.

he layed down next to Akita and gazed at the stars in the night sky. stars were shining everywhere around the moon. Lloyd turned around and was now facing Akita. Lloyd looked to the snow and back to Akita. he suddenly moved closer to Akita, and their bodies were a few inches away. he slowly put his arm around Akita's body, feeling the fluffiness and warmth of Akita's fur. Lloyd smiled and closed his eyes as he'd cuddle against her. 

few hours pass by, and once Akita felt comfortable she shapeshifted into her human form.

Lloyd moved even closer, removing the space between them. now, both of there bodies were touching. Akita blushed with a deep red shade. her arms moved to Lloyd's back and Lloyd nuzzled her hair. Lloyd realized something and opened his eyes. he freaked out and stood up. he blushed like mad, almost the color of Kai's suit.

_"y-your a girl?"_

-


End file.
